


Зимнее вино

by Angulema, WTF Figure Skating 2021 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: AU, Alternate History, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, Headcanon, Ice Skating, M/M, Pre-Canon, Romance, Skates, Timeline Shenanigans, WTF Figure Skating 2021, WTF Kombat 2021, Winter, Таймлайн пал жертвой ОТП (подробнее в примечании)
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 13:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angulema/pseuds/Angulema, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Figure%20Skating%202021
Summary: — Летнее или осеннее? — Трандуил поднялся с кресла и коротким жестом указал на низкий диванчик в углу кабинета, рядом с неизвестным Торину деревом в кадке (сказать по правде, для него все деревья были неизвестными).— А почему не зимнее? Зима же близко, — Торин уже знал, что речь идет о вине. А вот в свой первый визит в Лихолесье был знатно ошарашен этим вопросом.— Зимнее пьют по-другому. Так какое?О гноме и эльфе, зимнем вине и катании на льду.
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Thranduil
Comments: 12
Kudos: 13
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF?! Figure skating! (2021)





	Зимнее вино

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на дикой смеси кинона и канона (из кинона взято все нужное, из канона - все хорошее). Предполагается, что дракон прилетел (значительно) позже, и до этого времени между Лихолесьем и Эребором были какие-то торгово-дипломатические отношения без особых эксцессов. ~~Всё для ОТП.~~  
>  На момент фика Торин уже достаточно взрослый, чтобы его отправили как главу делегации в соседнее государство.
> 
> \---  
> Написано для команды WTF Figure Skating 2021 на ЗФБ-2021.  
> За бета-ридинг спасибо [Rimalin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimalin/pseuds/Rimalin).

— Король желает говорить с вами, принц Торин.

Хотя лицо вошедшего эльфа ничего не выражало, Торин мог бы поспорить, что тот не в восторге от своей миссии и гномов в целом. Те, впрочем, отвечали взаимностью: с разных сторон доносились обрывки фраз вроде «и че ему надо опять», «остроухая *****», «че с ними якшаться вообще» и тому подобных — хорошо еще, что на кхуздуле, а не всеобщем.

— Торин, скажи, что занят, а? — Двалин схватил его за рукав. — О чем можно каждый день говорить с этим… остроухим?

— Эльфы же вечные, вот и решают все дела неспешно, — пожал плечами Торин.

— Неделю уже тут торчим, не выйти никуда, эта поскудь нарочно тянет…

— Почему не выйти? Владыка Лихолесья предлагал…

— Ага, под присмотром своих ушастых, — не дал ему договорить Двалин.

— Без присмотра мы на первом же повороте заблудимся, и это не выходя из дворца, — отрезал Торин. — Двалин, мы тут по делу, и я не стану подводить отца и деда.

«Да и я-то не прочь прогуляться, это вы все уперлись и не хотите никуда ходить», — мысленно продолжил он.

— Принц Торин? — вопросительно (и, кажется, слегка раздраженно) повторил эльф.

— Я иду, — ответил тот и следом за эльфом вышел из широких покоев с резными сводами, которые на время посольства стали для гномов гостиной.

— Слишком он мягкий среди этих остроухих, — хмыкнул Кори, подходя к хмурому Двалину.

— Не хочет нарываться, — пожал плечами тот. — Зачем мы сюда вообще приперлись?..

***

Эльф подвел Торина к резной двери в кабинет владыки и удалился, прошептав себе под нос что-то неодобрительное. Что ж, по крайней мере, теперь обходится без убийственных взглядов. Торин толкнул дверь.

Трандуил сидел у письменного стола и просматривал какие-то свитки. Всполохи в камине отражались бликами на пергаменте.

— Я надеюсь, ты не для всяких посольских дел меня позвал, в самом деле? — хохотнул Торин, закрывая за собой дверь.

Эльф посмотрел на него, слегка наклонив голову, в серо-голубых глазах плясали серебристые искорки. Корона лежала на столе, рядом со свитками, и длинные волосы цвета белого золота свободно струились вниз по плечам, и то и дело какая-нибудь непослушная прядь падала на щеку. Торин любил видеть его таким, без флера царственности, обязательного для чужих. Настоящий Трандуил был ничуть не надменный и не холодный.

— Я скучал, — выдохнул Торин, запоминая каждую деталь, как будто если бы решил писать портрет эльфийского владыки, но на самом деле просто чтобы вспоминать потом в долгие месяцы разлуки.

— Я тоже, — отозвался эльф.

— Ты? Серьезно? — недоверчиво фыркнул Торин. — Мы же вчера виделись, для вас же, эльфов, моргнул — и пяток лет прошло.

— Подстраиваюсь под твое время, — лаконично ответил Трандуил, и было непонятно, серьезно он или шутит.

— Так что за свитки? — Торин подошел к самому столу — высокому, но не настолько, чтобы помешать ему посмотреть.

— Разные. Ты же не хотел заниматься делами сегодня, — эльф хитро прищурился, откинувшись в кресле.

— Я вообще не хотел бы этим всем заниматься, но надо же что-то сказать своим, ну и деду потом.

— Летнее или осеннее? — Трандуил поднялся с кресла и коротким жестом указал на низкий диванчик в углу кабинета, рядом с неизвестным Торину деревом в кадке (сказать по правде, для него все деревья были неизвестными).

— А почему не зимнее? Зима же близко, — Торин уже знал, что речь идет о вине. А вот в свой первый визит в Лихолесье был знатно ошарашен этим вопросом.

— Зимнее пьют по-другому. Так какое?

— Давай летнее.

Неловкие шутки про то, что король принцу вино подносит, за которыми Торин пытался скрыть смущение, давно канули в небытие, и с того времени он научился пусть не оценивать, но хотя бы ценить этот непривычный для гномов напиток.

— А как пьют зимнее? — спросил Торин, пригубив бокал с темно-бордовой жидкостью.

Трандуил не ответил, глядя, как преломляется свет в узорах бокала.

Прелесть низкого диванчика — можно представить, что они почти одного роста, и при этом ноги Торина стоят на полу, а не болтаются в воздухе. Когда он в первый раз прибыл в Лихолесский дворец с посольством, диван в кабинете Трандуила был еще нормальных эльфийских размеров.

— Зима уже пришла, — не то ответил, не то сменил тему Трандуил. — Если бы ты вышел в лес, то увидел бы.

— Моих не вытянешь, — пожал плечами Торин. — А коли один пойду, они еще заподозрят чего. И так бухтят целыми днями.

— А ты хотел бы пойти в зимний лес? — спросил эльф, внимательно глядя ему в глаза.

— С тобой — да.

— Зимой в лесу волшебно… — негромко произнес Трандуил. — И относительно безопасно — темные твари лезут не так настойчиво, и их удается держать подальше. Ты катался на коньках когда-нибудь?

— На коньках?.. А, это когда к ногам эти штуковины привязывают, и по льду на них? Не, это люди так делают, в Эсгароте там, или в Озерном. Не гномье это дело. Изготовить эти штуки — это пожалуйста, а катаются пусть сами.

— Торин, ты боишься?

Если бы эльфы не были определенно светлыми созданиями, Торин бы сказал, что в глазах Трандуила заплясали огненные барложки.

— Ну нет, на слабо меня больше не возьмешь, — пробурчал Торин, отводя глаза. — Да и не провернешь такое. Лес-то он рядом, а озеро далеко. И вдруг как лед не такой уж крепкий: слыхал я, как проваливались под лед — и всё…

— Лед будет крепкий, — с улыбкой перебил его Трандуил. — В этом можешь не сомневаться. И товарищи твои ничего не заметят. Если ты согласен, Торин.

— Зачаруешь их, что ли, — пробормотал Торин, смущенный теплотой и волнением в голосе эльфа.

— Совершенно незачем. Дать им достаточно _нужного_ вина — и они не хватятся тебя, пока не протрезвеют. А уж за этим мои эльфы могут проследить.

— А что твои эльфы скажут о нашей поездке?

— Тебя это так волнует? — Трандуил протянул руку и заправил выбившуюся прядь Торину за ухо. — _Тебе_ они ничего не скажут, не беспокойся.

— Будто я не могу за тебя беспокоиться.

— Не беспокойся, — с бесконечной теплотой в голосе повторил Трандуил. — Так что? Хочешь попробовать зимнего вина?

— Вина так точно хочу. Может, после него и на коньки-то не встанешь.

— Тебе понравится, — с улыбкой заверил его эльф, имея в виду явно не вино.

***

Оленями в упряжке саней Трандуил правил сам. Высокий и статный, с резной короной, развевающимися на ветру волосами, в вышитом серебром платье, он будто сошел с картинок из человечьей книги сказок, какие Торин рассматривал в детстве, когда бывал на зимнем фестивале в Эсгароте. Да и сани с оленями казались не менее сказочными, и уж совсем по-сказочному они пролетали мимо заснеженных деревьев, не цепляясь ни за одну ветку. Магия, не иначе.

Когда всё успело так завалить снегом? Только неделя прошла, как гномье посольство добралось до дворца лесного владыки. Хотя и пары дней снегопада хватает, когда мороз. Мороз, похоже, держался.

Торин вспомнил уверенные слова Трандуила, что лед будет крепким. Наверное, морозы он мог зачаровать в своем королевстве, если хотел. Тут же Торину вспомнилось, как поначалу он подозревал чары во всем, даже в своих чувствах. Особенно в своих чувствах — неслыханное же дело, чтобы гном и эльф… Хорошо, что Трандуил не обижался долго. А может, как действительно мудрый, просто оставил обиду, чтобы не тратить драгоценное время из-за глупого гнома. Хорошо, что глупый гном оказался все же не настолько глупым, чтобы не принять своих чувств.

Облака разошлись, и под солнечным светом деревья засеребрились, будто усыпанные драгоценными камнями. У Торина перехватило дыхание.

— Нравится? — крикнул Трандуил.

— Очень!

Трандуил улыбнулся и ослабил поводья, позволяя оленям мчаться во всю мощь. Сейчас он выглядел особенно красивым и счастливым. Свободным. Воодушевленным. Торин не мог отвести от него глаз, а тот смотрел вперед, улыбаясь ветру и солнцу.

На берегу озера их уже ждали шатры — наверное, кто-то из подданных отправился сюда раньше, подготовить место для лагеря владыки. Из небольшого шатра вышло четверо эльфов, в одном из которых Торин с удивлением узнал сына короля: Леголас с самого начала принял Торина крайне холодно. Было бы сложно его винить.

Эльфийский принц подошел к упряжке, потрепал оленей по теплым мордам, что-то тихо спросил. Торин подумал, что у оленей, но ответил Трандуил, махнув рукой на короб, привязанный позади саней. Торин еще не успел спросить, в чем дело, а Леголас уже прошел мимо них обратно к озеру, держа в руке пару лезвий с кожаными шнурками. Ну конечно, _коньки._

У Торина засосало под ложечкой. Одно дело — раскорячиться на тонких железках под присмотром Трандуила, другое — позориться на глазах у эльфов, которые все, небось, умеют скользить на этих штуках.

— Устал с дороги? — спросил Трандуил, будто прочитав его мысли.

Торин что-то неопределенно промычал в ответ.

— Можешь пройти в шатер, если хочешь. Там тепло.

Ему не хотелось в шатер, а хотелось увидеть, как катаются эльфы. Как катается Трандуил.

Тот, впрочем, не настаивал на шатре и вообще будто не очень заботился о Торине сейчас: тоже достал из короба коньки и пошел ко льду. Пока Трандуил привязывал лезвия к своим невысоким, до голени, сапогам и проверял крепления, Леголас уже устремился по застылой водной глади куда-то вдаль. Торин завороженно смотрел, как тот плавно скользит, мерно и точно отталкиваясь лезвиями ото льда. Эльф казался совершенно расслабленным. Люди катались совсем не так: даже те, кто считался мастерами, при движении размахивали руками и ноги переставляли как-то по-другому, и не чувствовалось в них такой легкости и безусильности.

Трандуил ступил на лед и помчался догонять сына — так же легко, стремительно и свободно. Полы его платья трепал ветер, но ему это будто ничуть не мешало.

У озера остались трое эльфов: один светловолосый, как король и его сын, и двое с волосами каштанового цвета. Торин все забывал спросить, имеет ли у эльфов значение цвет волос. Светловолосый пошел в сторону шатров, и Торин подумал, что эльфы наверняка не будут обращать на него внимания. Они и в присутствии своего владыки гнома не жаловали, а уж теперь-то чего. Но, к его удивлению, один из темноволосых подошел прямо к Торину.

— Приветствую тебя, о гном, — тон эльфа не был ни холодным, ни сдержанным, а во взгляде сквозило любопытство. — Сегодня хорошая погода для катания на коньках.

— Приветствую тебя, эльф, — ответил Торин, чувствуя себя неловко: церемониальные речи не были его сильной стороной. — Я, по правде, не умею кататься…

— Хочешь научиться? Меня зовут Ферен, — эльф слегка склонил голову.

— Торин, — гном поклонился в ответ.

— Я слышал о тебе, — загадочно бросил эльф, присматриваясь внимательней. — Так что, попробуешь? Или можешь прогуляться вдоль берега, здесь безопасно. Или, если дорога утомила тебя, в шатре тепло и уютно.

Этот Ферен выглядел дружелюбно, и Торин подумал, что, может, это неплохая идея — научиться хоть чему-нибудь, пока Трандуил разговаривает с сыном. Торин не сомневался, что они встретились где-то далеко на озере, как и не сомневался, что разговор едва ли приятен для обоих.

— Надеюсь, не размозжу свою башку об лед, — пробурчал Торин со вздохом.

— Это значит да? — уточнил эльф.

— Это значит да.

— Тогда иди к Мелудиру, — эльф махнул рукой в сторону берега, где остался второй темноволосый эльф, — а я возьму лезвия.

Мелудир не говорил на всеобщем, но к Торину присматривался с еще большим любопытством. Тот чувствовал себя беспомощно и неуютно сидя на плотном снегу, пока Ферен крепил к его сапогам стальные лезвия, хорошенько проверяя каждый узел на кожаных шнурках. Эльфы негромко переговаривались на своем языке. Мелудир уже давно приладил лезвия к своим ботинкам и елозил одной ногой по льду, второй опираясь на зубец.

— Все эльфы умеют кататься? — спросил Торин, прервав эльфийскую беседу.

— У нас — да, — ответил Ферен. — Это важно. Если холодная зима, по реке так быстрее, и темные твари плохо бегают по льду. Легче спастись. Или напасть.

— То есть — это больше необходимость, чем удовольствие? — Торин вспомнил зимние празднования людей.

— Нет, — Ферен мотнул головой. — Удовольствие тоже. Когда на озере крепкий лед, устраивают соревнования или просто танцуют под музыку.

«Танцуют на льду?» — поразился про себя Торин, но спросил о другом:

— Соревнования на скорость? Как Владыка Трандуил с принцем недавно?

— Не только. Еще — кто точнее повторит рисунок на льду, или кто сделает самый красивый рисунок. Иногда выбирают и лучший танец — не как соревнование, просто.

— Рисунок на льду? — переспросил Торин.

Ферен уже закончил проверять его крепления и теперь занялся своими коньками.

— Да. Увидишь. Думаю, Мелудир согласится показать. Он красиво рисует на льду. Ну, готов?

«Нет», — подумал Торин, но кивнул.

Не успел он возразить, как Ферен схватил его под мышки и поставил на ноги — нет, на тонкие стальные полоски. Мелудир подъехал к самой кромке льда и протянул руку.

— За одну руку буду держать я, за другую — Мелудир. У тебя получится, — Ферен ободряюще улыбнулся.

Это сложно было назвать катанием: Торин просто медленно и осторожно переставлял ноги, держась за руки эльфов.

— А теперь попробуй не поднимать ногу, — велел Ферен, когда они отошли шагов на двадцать (гномьих) от берега.

«Легко сказать», — хотел ответить Торин. Но попробовал. Теперь он «шморгал» лезвиями по льду, но это все еще не было катанием.

— Спину прямо, Торин. И м-м… то место, на котором сидишь, не отклячивай.

Торин фыркнул от такого витиеватого описания задницы и чуть не упал, зацепившись зубцом за лед.

— Старайся не использовать зубец, он тебе пока не нужен, — тут же отреагировал Ферен. — Попробуй работать коленом и отрывать вторую ногу. Чуть согни колено, оттолкнись лезвием, а вторую ногу приподними, чтобы она тебя не тормозила. Затем то же самое, но другой ногой. Мы тебя держим, не упадешь.

С Торина семь потов сошло, пока у него наконец начало получаться — сначала со страховкой эльфов, а потом и без поддержки. Правда, без поддержки руки он отводил в стороны, будто птица свои крылья в жару: так казалось надежней.

— Отлично! — время от времени хвалил его Ферен. Мелудир катался вокруг них вперед-назад, а иногда задерживался где-нибудь и будто выписывал какие-то фигуры, скользя на одной ноге.

Торин бы не назвал свое «катание» отличным, но по крайней мере это действительно стало похоже на катание.

— А что ты говорил про рисунки на льду? — спросил Торин, остановившись и утерев пот со лба.

— Мелудир? — Ферен окликнул второго эльфа и сказал ему что-то на эльфийском.

Тот кивнул.

— Следи за его ногами, а потом подъедем ближе и посмотрим на узор, — обратился Ферен уже к гному.

Мелудир отъехал подальше, к совершенно чистому льду, и… да, издалека это походило на рисование, как если бы кто-то держал Мелудира под мышки и рисовал его коньком по льду. Только Мелудира никто не держал, он сам ехал по только ему видимым линиям, иногда сменяя ногу, иногда аккуратно перескакивая на другую часть льда. Когда он остановился и махнул рукой, Ферен и Торин подались к нему. В этот раз Ферен не стал подстраиваться под скорость Торина, и когда гном подъехал, эльфы о чем-то тихо переговаривались. А на льду перед ними был цветок. Названия Торин не знал, но видел такие летом в человечьих палисадниках. Только те были живые, а этот нарисован коньками на льду, но как живой — маленькое чудо.

— Красиво, — тихо сказал Торин.

Он мог вырезать цветок из камня или выковать из железа, но искусство рисования стальным лезвием по льду казалось совершенно недостижимым.

Эльфы остались на озере, а Торин неспешно поскользил к берегу: усталость давала о себе знать. На берегу еще пришлось повозиться с кожаными шнурками: Ферен затянул их на совесть, и Торину со своими не шибко тонкими пальцами было непросто ослабить узлы.

В шатре было тепло. Торин положил лезвия на столик у входа, стянул с себя шубу и присел на мягкую скамью. После физических упражнений на морозе уютное тепло баюкало, манило в сладкую дрему.

«Надо дождаться Трандуила. Что-то долго он…» — подумал Торин, зевнул и прилег на скамью — на чуть-чуточку, просто дать мышцам отдохнуть…

… Проснулся Торин от чудесного пряного запаха с нотками винограда. Лежал он уже не на скамье, а в кровати, и сапоги с него кто-то (понятно кто) снял. Трандуил сидел в кресле рядом, его корона лежала на столике, по соседству с двумя парами лезвий.

— Ты вовремя проснулся, — улыбнулся эльф, — скоро будет зимнее вино.

Торин сел на кровати и зевнул:

— Сколько я спал? Тебя долго не было.

— Уже смеркается, — ответил Трандуил. — Скоро все будет готово.

— Там что-то грандиозное планируется, что ли?

— Встреча зимы. Погода не подвела в этом году.

— Погода? Или кто-то ей помог? — самым невинным тоном спросил Торин.

Трандуил полушутя закатил глаза:

— Подданные мне не верят, сын мне не верит, и даже ты мне не веришь!

Это «и даже ты» отозвалось где-то внутри Торина нежностью с ноткой боли.

— Вы долго разговаривали с Леголасом, — он решил ступить на тонкий лед.

— Больше катались, чем разговаривали, — без напряжения ответил Трандуил. — Он обиделся, что с трудом вытаскивал меня на лед раньше, а в этот раз я приехал сам.

«Из-за какого-то гнома», — мысленно добавил Торин. Холодный недовольный тон Леголаса представлялся легко.

— А почему ты раньше не приезжал? Здорово ведь катаешься. И, видать, тебе нравится.

— Не хотелось, — коротко ответил эльф и поднялся на ноги, тем самым показывая, что тема закрыта. — Обувайся и надевай свою шубу. Зимнее вино не пьют в шатрах.

Когда они вышли в морозный, сероватый в сумерках вечер, аромат винограда и пряностей усилился. Стали слышны треск поленьев и переливистая эльфийская речь — кажется, прибыли еще эльфы. Трандуил замер, глядя на затянутое стальным льдом озеро.

— Она погибла зимой, — тихо сказал он, всматриваясь в морозную даль. — Не здесь, но… на льду. Мне действительно не хотелось кататься, Торин.

Она. Королева Лихолесья, мать Леголаса. Та, о которой Торин ни разу не осмелился спросить — кем она была и что с ней случилось.

— Говорят, что эльфы однолюбы, — продолжил Трандуил. — Что исключения из этого правила ненормальны. — Он вздохнул. — Вначале ты считал, что я наложил на тебя чары. А я… я опасался много худшего, учитывая, сколько теперь в лесу темных тварей… Знаешь, лучше быть просто ненормальным. Бывают же ненормальные. Я любил ее — и до сей поры люблю. И люблю тебя. Значит, так случается.

Торин прочистил горло и проморгался — наверное, льдинка в глаз попала.

— Я, кажется, не говорил раньше, что люблю тебя. Или мало говорил, — Торин, как мог нежно, коснулся своими грубыми пальцами изящных эльфийских. — Оно, может, и ничего, что мы ненормальные, если вдвоем-оба. Пойдем к кострам?

Трандуил кивнул и перевел взгляд на Торина, сжал его пальцы в своей ладони:

— Идем.

Эльфов и правда стало больше, по прикидкам Торина никак не меньше пары дюжин. Но ничего спросить он не успел: со всех сторон послышались приветственные возгласы королю. Тот ответил — звонко, со смешком. От недавней тоски и сомнений не осталось и следа. В компании эльфов Торин обыкновенно чувствовал себя чужим, но Трандуил все еще держал его за руку, будто выстраивая мостик между двумя народами.

— Зимнее вино пьют не из бокалов, а из деревянных чаш. Идем, — Трандуил потянул его в сторону импровизированных скамей, которые по сути были просто досками, на поленьях, но у эльфов даже такие простые конструкции смотрелись достойно.

Эльфа, который подал ему чашу, Торин узнал: это был Ферен.

— Доброго вечера и веселой ночи, Торин, — улыбнулся тот. От чаши поднимался пар. — Зимнее вино горячее, пей осторожно.

— Спасибо, — гном аккуратно взял чашу в свои руки. — И тебе тоже — доброго вечера и веселой ночи, Ферен.

Эльф улыбнулся в ответ:

— Ты быстро учишься, Торин. И весьма учтив для гнома.

Да, глядя на то, как вели себя гномы во время пребывания в эльфийском дворце, едва ли эльфы могли составить о них хорошее мнение. Торин кивнул, принимая комплимент, и Ферен вернулся к своей компании — кажется, там был и Мелудир.

— Заводишь новые знакомства? — с хитрой улыбкой спросил Трандуил. Торин не заметил, кто подал вино ему.

— Ферен учил меня кататься сегодня, — ответил он, глядя на поднимающийся от чаши пар и прикидывая, можно ли уже пробовать.

— Я много упустил, — хмыкнул Трандуил. — Но — завтра тогда можем покататься вместе.

— Ты переоцениваешь мои успехи. В конце даже Ферен от меня удрал, устав от моей черепашьей скорости.

— Раз он удрал, значит, ты можешь кататься самостоятельно и без страховки. Это немало, — эльф качнул головой. — Можешь пробовать, не должно быть горячо.

Вкус оказался много богаче запаха. Торин не смог бы описать, что же напоминало зимнее вино, оно не походило ни на один известный ему напиток. Одновременно сладкое и терпкое, обжигающее и леденящее, в нем чудесным образом сочетались нотки гвоздики, кардамона, винограда и чего-то совсем неизвестного, без чего букет не был бы гармоничным.

— Нравится?

Трандуил смотрел на него поверх своей чаши, и в его глазах сияли все звезды бесконечного неба.

— Очень…

«Я хочу знать, как признаться тебе в любви на твоем языке, — подумал Торин, глядя в звездную бездну Трандуиловых глаз. — Научи меня…»

— _Amin mela lle_ … *

***

Торин проснулся один. Ночная свеча на столике у кровати почти догорела, но еще достаточно освещала шатер. В голове было удивительно ясно — зимнее вино, как видно, не несет похмелья. Еще ночь, куда мог уйти Трандуил? Опять говорить с сыном? Торин вылез из-под теплой шкуры — прохладно — и стал одеваться, рассеянно размышляя, в какой стороне искать своего драгоценного эльфа.

Все вопросы отпали, едва он вышел из шатра. На ледяной глади озера под мягким светом полной луны танцевала знакомая, родная фигура. Днем Торин видел, как можно состязаться в катании на скорость, видел, как можно чертить на льду узоры. Теперь он понял, что имел в виду Ферен, когда говорил про танцы на льду.

Это действительно был танец. Трандуил вычерчивал на льду неведомые фигуры, двигаясь в такт неслышимой музыке, совершенный от коньков до кончиков пальцев. Каждый жест, каждый поворот был гармоничен. Поворот, и поворот, и вращение — Торину стало казаться, будто он слышит музыку, под которую танцует эльфийский король. Глаза заслезились — не то от мороза, не то…

Рядом скрипнул снег под чьей-то ногой, и Торин обернулся. Леголас.

— Пришел поговорить? — спросил Торин еле слышно, не желая разрушить магию ледяного танца Трандуила.

— Откуда такие мысли? — вопреки своим словам принц присел рядом на корточки.

— Если бы ты не хотел, чтобы я узнал о твоем приходе, я бы не узнал, — пожал плечами Торин.

Леголас не ответил. Он не отрываясь следил взглядом за эльфом на льду, как и Торин до его явления.

— Почему ты не пойдешь к нему? — спросил Торин, когда напряжение между ними стало невыносимым.

— Это не мой танец, — загадочно ответил эльф.

Гном решил ничего больше не спрашивать.

— Торин, — неожиданно обратился к нему эльф по имени. — Не смей обижать его. Если ты только… Не знаю, что я тогда сделаю, но не смей.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, Леголас вскочил на ноги и, будто ветер, исчез в звенящей зимней ночи.

«Можно считать, благословил», — хмыкнул про себя Торин.

Руки ощутимо замерзли, морозный воздух пощипывал нос, холодил глаза. На льду озера грациозная фигура танцевала под песню зимней ночи и звезд.

— _Amin mela lle, —_ медленно проговорил Торин себе под нос и улыбнулся.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Amin mela lle (синд.)_ — "Я тебя люблю".  
> Фраза на синдарине взята [отсюда](http://lotrfansite.narod.ru/Rus_Sindar.htm)


End file.
